


the world is ending, but to him, his world has already ended

by gracetheworld



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Day 11 | Dystopia, Drabble, KakaObi Week 2019, Kakashi as God's Prophet, M/M, Might write the full story one day, Naruto as Kakashi's Apprentice, Obito as Tyrant King, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracetheworld/pseuds/gracetheworld
Summary: The world is ending, but Kakashi thinks it still can be saved, despite god’s words.But…Ah, it doesn't seem to be that way after all.The world is ending, but to him, his world has already ended.





	the world is ending, but to him, his world has already ended

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Despot Fantasy AU](https://mirei191.tumblr.com/post/182569696264/our-last-story-for-kakaobi-week-day-4) I came up with for day 4. Please refer to link for more information regarding the AU.

_The world is ending, but to him, his world has already ended._

The world is ending. It’s not new news, really. Not when _The Rise and Fall of a Kingdom, and the World With It,_ a book highly regarded as a book of authentic prophecy written by someone only known by his pen name, Sukea, has predicted it months ago.

In those months, every event predicted within the book up to this date came true.

Everyone regarded it so highly; a book of genuine prophecy written by a prophet sent by god, not to save this pathetic world ruled by tyranny, but to warn them all of the coming end.

The world is ending, everyone knows it. Everyone is fine with it. After all, the world ending all their misery under the tyranny of the King of Death sounds better than anything else.

Kakashi, most of all, knows it. After all, he’s the one who wrote the Book. He’s the one who was chosen by god to return to the world of living to write the prophecy. He’s the one who was chosen to walk the world and record every important events happening as the world ends.

He’s the one who was chosen to write the peak of his beloved prince—no, _King_ ( _because he’s the King now)_ tyranny. He’s the one who was chosen to witness Uchiha Obito rising in madness and fall into insanity and darkness, bringing down his kingdom and the whole world with it.

The world is ending, and at first, after god –Hagoromo- shows him of Obito’s madness, Kakashi accepts the task assigned to him, regardless of his loyalty towards the now King. After all, if someone like Obito can fall into such darkness, then there’s no hope for this world any longer, does it?

It’s better for the world to just end, so that Obito can be free from the darkness that wraps around him so comfortably like a blanket.

But then, he met Naruto, Naruto who’s so optimistic and so… so happy despite the pain he has gone through his whole life; Naruto who still believes that there’s a future for this godforsaken world; Naruto who still believes that Obito can be saved and redeemed, despite the fact that the King was the murderer of his parents.

Hope begins to grow within Kakashi. It’s small, but it’s there.

Then, with each encounter he has with Obito after their first reunion; every time Kakashi came face to face with his childhood friend, every time they met and clash, and every time he saw Obito’s resolve in regards to enveloping this whole world in a mass illusion breaking down—

Kakashi’s hope grows.

The world is ending, but Kakashi thinks it still can be saved, despite god’s words.

_But…_

Kakashi’s heterochromatic eyes widened. He feels hot liquid splattering his bare skin and clothes and hair. He watches the long piece of metal piercing through the very person who jumped to protect him, the metal dyed in blood peeking out through the hole in his chest, glinting horrifically in Kakashi’s eyes.

_No._

Kakashi, as he’s bathed in Obito’s blood, watches as Obito glances back at him one last time and gives him a weak smile.

Kakashi watches as the resurrected Madara pulls out his sword from Obito. He watches as Obito’s body falls to the ground.

His body moves, and he catches Obito before he hits the floor.

Yet Obito’s already dead. His cold skin and pale face and his eye that shows no life says it all.

Kakashi sucks in a breath.

_The world is ending, but to him, his world has already ended._

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I write too much of either Kakashi or Obito dying.
> 
> Oh well :v
> 
> .
> 
> Thanks for reading it this far, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> If you guys do like it and what to scream about it with me, you can find me in twitter and tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: [@mirei191](https://mirei191.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@mirei191](https://twitter.com/mirei191/)


End file.
